When You Can't Move the Mountain
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: The second story in my Celine Rose series.  When Celine is picked on at school for not having a father, Gloria and Tess show Celine how God can fill that void.  When Rachel’s mother is injured in a car accident, Celine tries to reach out to Rachel.
1. Chapter 1Sharing His Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson and CBS. Anyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the second story in my Celine Rose series. I hope everyone likes it! The first story is called Love Can Move Mountains.

"When You Can't Move the Mountain"

Gloria frowned as she stood, unseen, observing her next assignment. She wasn't alone, either. Tess stood beside her and she too was frowning.

"Why do children treat other children badly, Tess?" Gloria asked aloud, turning to her superior.

Tess shook her head.

"I just don't know, little angel. I just don't know. Some children were never taught how to treat others with respect and kindness."

Gloria nodded in agreement.

Just then, a little girl about the age of seven or eight came into the room. She had dark blond hair and eyes the color of sapphires.

Gloria smiled upon seeing her. She recognized the little girl right away. It was her former assignment and fast becoming good friend, Celine Rose Casey.

"Now there's someone I wouldn't mind helping." Gloria said, smiling from ear to ear. She was about to revert to her Human form so that she could give Celine a hug, but Tess stopped her.

"Not so fast, little angel. You need to wait. You'll see Celine soon enough."

"Is she my assignment, Tess?" Gloria asked, an eager note to her voice.

Tess sighed. She loved Gloria to pieces, but sometimes, the youngest angel drove her crazy.

"Just wait and watch." Tess instructed, putting a loving arm around Gloria. She did this partly out of love and partly to prevent Gloria from intervening in what was about to take place.

As the two angels continued to observe Celine, the little girl grinned in their direction and waved, making Gloria's heart melt. She waved back, making Tess roll her eyes.

"She knows we're here, Tess!" Gloria exclaimed, happily.

"I can see that. But now isn't the time to approach her. You'll get your chance soon enough. I promise."

Gloria nodded, knowing it was better to listen to Tess rather than argue with her.

As Celine put her books away, she kept glancing over to where Gloria and Tess were, making sure Gloria was still there. She couldn't see Tess, but she could definitely see Gloria.

As Celine continued to glance at her angelic friend, she heard her name being called from across the room.

"Hey Celine!" A girl named Rachel called from just to the right of the computer desk.

Celine turned wearily around to meet the green eyes of the girl who had just addressed her. She didn't' like Rachel and she really didn't feel like being bothered right now.

"Yeah?" Celine asked, deciding to give Rachel the benefit of the doubt.

Rachel smirked before replying.

"Who are you waving at? Your imaginary friend!"

Celine frowned as she turned away. She wasn't going to give Rachel the satisfaction of knowing she had made her mad.

Gloria frowned at Tess. She wanted so badly to prove Rachel wrong and help Celine, but Tess held her back.

"Not yet, little angel." Tess told her, her arm still around Gloria's shoulders. "Wait until the Father tells you to go."

Gloria nodded, although her heart was breaking for her friend.

Celine pulled out her journal and started to read the last entry she had written. It was about Gloria and the time they had helped Celine's friend, Sadira Reiner, get her life back on track. Gloria had done most of the work, but Celine had helped out a lot. If it hadn't been for Celine, Sadira may not have trusted Gloria at all. Celine was happy to help and she enjoyed assisting Gloria on her assignments that God gave her. Celine enjoyed spending time with Gloria, no matter what they did.

As Celine turned another page in her journal, she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up to see Rachel standing over her shoulder.

Celine quickly closed her journal, not wanting Rachel to see it.

"What are you writing?" Rachel asked, a taunting smirk on her face. "Something about your imaginary angel again?"

Celine glared at Rachel.

"Gloria isn't imaginary. She's real and she's my best friend. You can learn a lot from her. You should try being nice once in a while."

Rachel laughed as she gave Celine a Look.

"Angels aren't real." Rachel said, a smirk still on her face.

Celine gazed over to where Gloria and Tess were still standing. She caught the encouraging look Gloria was giving her and took it as a cue that it was okay to contradict Rachel.

Celine nodded.

"Yes they are!"

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, her tone cynical.

Gloria held her breath. She wasn't' sure what Celine was going to say and she prayed it was something she would be able to back up.

"I just know that's all." Celine said, praying Rachel would be satisfied with the answer.

But unfortunately, Rachel didn't stop there.

"Prove it!" She challenged, smirking at the red flush that crept up Celine's peach colored neck.

Celine threw Gloria a desperate look, but Tess shook her head, causing Gloria to do the same.

Celine frowned, but then she got an idea.

"I can't prove it." She began. "But I know angels are real. I know because I have faith. And I also know because God loves me. He loves you too, Rachel."

Gloria smiled with pride as she watched Celine sharing the message of God's love with a less fortunate child.

"God bless that sweet, precious child." Tess said, a smile spreading across her face as well. "God bless that sweet baby."

Gloria nodded in agreement.

Rachel made a noise as though she didn't believe Celine.

"God doesn't love me." She said, her voice full of disbelief. "God isn't even real."

Celine nodded.

"Yes He is! God is real and He loves you."

"No He's not!" Rachel shot back. She then glared at Celine.

Before anyone could stop her, she said, "If God is real, then how come He didn't stop your real father from hitting you?"

Celine felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment as she subconsciously touched a fading bruise on her shoulder. She felt the tears coming and tried her best to hold them back.

"It was his choice to hurt us." Celine said, her voice quiet, but still audible. "God did help us. He sent us Gloria."

"Out of the mouth of babes." Tess said, impressed by Celine's answer.

"Amen to that." Gloria agreed, before going silent again.

"Then if it was his choice," Rachel said, making sure Celine could hear every word, "then he must not of loved you. He probably never loved you." With that, Rachel left, laughing to herself as she sat down.

Celine turned away as the tears came. She couldn't hold them back and she wasn't going to even try this time.

"Oh my…" Tess said, her mouth in a thin line. "I don't understand how some kids could be so cruel."

Gloria didn't respond. She was trying to fight back tears herself. She hated seeing children in pain, but to see Celine in pain was even worse.

As Celine continued to cry, she stuffed her journal back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder before leaving the room.

As Celine ran down the hallway, her tears blinding her vision, she bumped into a slightly opened door, causing her to fall backwards, hitting her left arm on a set of lockers.

This only served to cause more tears to stream down her peach colored cheeks.

As Celine sat there, she brushed herself off and got up, all intentions of leaving the school. She made a left turn and nearly bumped into someone as she continued her race to the door.

Celine didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. She just wanted to be left alone.

As Celine went to back away, the person put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, hold on there, baby. It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you okay?"

Celine shook her head as more tears spilled from her eyes. She gazed up and that's when she saw the woman for the first time. She was of African American descent, with brown eyes and graying hair.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." Celine apologized, sincerely. "But if you don't mind, I just want to be left alone."

The truth was, Celine really wanted Gloria, but she hadn't seen her angelic friend for the past two months, so she was sure God had assigned Gloria elsewhere.

Tess smiled gently down at the child.

"Oh I don't mind at all, but you know you're never alone."

Celine nodded, knowing what Tess was getting at.

"By the way, I'm Tess. You're Celine, right?"

Celine nodded, taken aback that Tess knew her name.

"How did you know my name?" Celine asked, tears in her voice.

"Gloria told me." She said, knowing that would put Celine's mind at ease.

"You know Gloria?" Celine asked, surprised by Tess's answer.

Tess nodded.

"Yes I do. She's a good friend of mine. And she's waiting for you in the library. Would you like me to take you to her?"

Celine thought about this before shaking her head.

"No thank you. I can get there myself. It was nice meeting you, Tess." With that, Celine turned around and left. She had no intention of going to the library. She was going home. She figured if Gloria was assigned to her, she would find her on her own.

As Tess watched Celine walk outside, she sighed.

"Father, please watch over Celine and let Gloria find her before its too late." As Tess finished her prayer, she saw Andrew appear out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head as she walked over to him. She had a feeling she knew why he was here, but she didn't want to entertain the thought just yet.

"Angel boy, what are you doing here?" Tess asked, a worried note to her tone. "You're not here for…" Her voice trailed off as she watched Celine walking away from the school.

Andrew shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just told to come here and that you and Gloria needed some back up with Monica not here."

Tess nodded. She was still watching Celine and she couldn't help but think that this assignment was about to get a lot more complicated for everyone involved…


	2. Chapter 2A Blast from the Past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson and CBS. Anyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the second story in my Celine Rose series. I hope everyone likes it! The first story is called Love Can Move Mountains.

"When You Can't Move the Mountain"

Chapter 2-A Blast from the Past

Celine sighed as she made her way to the park. She needed to be alone and the park was the best place to go for that. Besides, she and Gloria had spent a lot of time there, so it was a place that made Celine feel safe and at peace.

As Celine continued her journey, she started thinking of what Rachel had told her. Celine knew that Rachel wasn't right, but a part of Celine couldn't help but think it was true. After all, her earthly father hadn't really shown any interest in her, so it was possible that he didn't love her.

As this thought invaded Celine's mind, a fresh set of tears made their way down the little girl's cheeks.

Celine wasn't even aware that anyone else was around, until she felt a baseball hit her in the side of the face. She touched the spot where the ball had struck and winced as pain went through it. This just was not her day.

"Oh my gosh!" A male voice said from just to the right of Celine. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you with the ball."

Celine gazed up to see the cutest young man she had ever laid her blue eyes on. He looked no older than Sadira, with brown eyes and slightly tan skin. His eyes were full of the same kindness that Celine saw in Gloria's, which made her think that this guy might be an angel as well.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. I really didn't mean to hurt you. My name's Rafael. What's yours?"

"Celine." Celine replied, half heartedly holding out her hand. "Celine Casey."

Rafael nodded.

"Celine Casey. .. Celine Casey, where have I heard that name before? Are you Gloria's friend?"

Celine nodded. Now she was sure Rafael was an angel.

"You know Gloria too?" Celine asked, not believing how many angels she was running into today.

Rafael nodded.

"Si, yes I do. She's a good friend of mine." He then gave Celine a concerned look. "What are you doing out here by yourself mi amiga? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Celine frowned, knowing she was caught.

"Yes. But I don't want to go back, at least not today."

"Que pasa?" Rafael asked. Then when he saw the look Celine was giving him, he hastened to translate for her. "What happened?"

Celine nodded in understanding. She sighed before sitting down next to the Hispanic angel.

"Rachel Carter made fun of me because I don't have a Dad. She said that my Dad hit me because he didn't love me!" Celine had started to cry again by this point and Rafael's heart went out to her.

He was about to gather the little girl into his arms, but was stopped by someone else doing it for him.

"Celine, you know that's not true, right?" A familiar and soothing voice asked from just in front of the little girl.

Celine looked up as she let out a sob. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She jumped to her feet and practically launched herself at Gloria.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. I'm here. It's okay. Come here, sweetheart." With that, Gloria picked Celine up and sat down next to Rafael, Celine cradled in her lap. "Thanks for keeping her safe for me." Gloria said, turning to Rafael.

Rafael nodded as he flashed Gloria one of his famous smiles.

"No problem mi amiga. I would do anything for you. I hope she feels better. I don't understand how some kids can treat on another so badly."

Gloria shrugged as she hugged Celine tightly.

"I asked Tess the same thing too. She didn't have the answer either."

Celine's head jerked up from Gloria's shoulder at the mention of Tess's name. Despite how bad she felt, Celine had to know.

"Is Tess an angel too?"

Gloria gazed at Rafael before deciding to answer truthfully. She would deal with the fall out later.

"Yes." Gloria replied, hugging Celine gently. "Now, we need to get you back to school before your teacher starts worrying about you."

Celine shook her head.

"I don't wanna go back!" She cried, giving Gloria a pleading look. "Please, don't make me go back there, Gloria, please! Rachel's mean!"

Gloria's heart about broke right there. She hated seeing children in pain, but she had to do the right thing. But as Gloria gazed into Celine's tearful and pleading eyes, she found herself giving in.

"All right, okay. You don't have to go back today. But you're gonna stay with us and Tess will drive you home and explain things to your Mom."

Celine managed a small smile for Gloria as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you." She said, her voice soft and still a little tearful.

Gloria couldn't help but smile back. She loved Celine very much and she wanted to help her feel better.

"No problem sweetheart. But this is only a one time deal, understand?"

Celine nodded.

"Yes."

Rafael piped up just then.

"All right. Now that business is taken care of, how about we get something to eat."

Celine grinned at this. She was beginning to get hungry.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Gloria wondered aloud. "Tess doesn't want me driving her car."

Rafael grinned.

"Hey Celine ,ever taken the subway before?"

Celine shook her head.

"No. But I've always wanted to."

"Well then come with me." He got up and waited for Gloria and Celine to do the same.

When they arrived at the subway station, Celine's eyes grew bigger with every passing second. She grinned up at Rafael as he paid for their tickets and then led them onto the train.

As Celine sat in between Gloria and Rafael, she glanced out of the window as the train started down the track. This was all new for her and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. The best part was, she was with Gloria and she wouldn't have to deal with Rachel until the next day. Little did Celine know the unpleasant surprise that was awaiting her at home…

By the time Gloria and Tess drove Celine home, the child was all giggles and smiles again. She had totally forgotten about her encounter with Rachel and she was looking forward to the next day when Gloria would be substituting for her English class. Celine enjoyed writing and she knew with Gloria there, she would be safe from Rachel's taunts, if only for a little while.

As Tess pulled up to Celine's house, she noticed another car was in the driveway. Figuring Audrey must have gotten a new one after trading her old one in, Tess parked hers behind the grey and silver car and proceeded to open the door for Gloria and Celine.

But as Celine got out of the car, she shrunk back upon seeing the car in the driveway. She knew who this car belonged to and if what she thought was true, she did NOT want to go into the house.

As Tess started walking up the driveway, she noticed that Gloria and Celine weren't following her.

Tess stopped and turned around, wanting to find out what the hold up was.

"Come on you two!" Tess called back over her shoulder. "Cornelia wanted Celine home before dinner."

Gloria nodded, but Celine held back. She swallowed hard, fighting the tears of fear that were welling up in her eyes.

Gloria saw Celine's body language change and her protective instinct for Celine took over. She doubled back and knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Celine? Celine, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Celine shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Gloria's waist as the tears fell. She clung to Gloria as though her world was coming to an end, forcing Gloria to pick her up.

Gloria didn't mind doing this, but she wanted to know what was going on so that she could help Celine.

Tess had reached them by this point. She was about to scold Gloria for taking so long, but stopped when she saw the state Celine was in.

"Celine, baby, what's the matter?" Tess asked, concern in her voice as well as her eyes.

Celine took a deep breath in an effort to answer Tess's question. She still had a tight hold on Gloria and she wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"That car is-isn't Aunt Audrey's!" She whimpered, pointing to the vehicle with her right hand before wrapping it around Gloria's neck again.

"Celine, do you know who the car belongs to, baby?" Tess asked, wanting to see if the child could fill in the blanks for her.

Celine nodded. She took another deep breath as a sob of fear escaped her lips.

"It..It's my Daddy's." Celine replied, while letting out another sob of fear.


End file.
